Typically, a mattress comprises a spring assembly covered by a cushioning pad and encased with an upholstery covering. The spring core is generally comprised of a matrix of coil springs laced together in the top and bottom planes of the springs and surrounded by top and bottom border wires. Additionally, the mattress may have border or edge support springs mounted between the top and bottom border wires to provide additional stiffness or support around the outer border of the mattress.
In normal use, the mattress and coil springs are subjected to increased local loading along the borders of the mattress, which tends to diminish not only the appearance of the mattress, but also the comfort it may provide. For example, sitting on the edge of the bed will depress the top border wire to the point, in time, where it may acquire a permanent deformation. Furthermore, this deformation may result in an uncomfortable tilting or sloping of the bed to one side resulting in a tendency for one lying on the mattress to roll to the low side of the bed.
Border reinforcing springs or edge support springs have been developed in various forms to support the edges of mattresses. However, problems can arise with these edge springs. For instance, the movement of the edge supports may result in undesirable noise. Furthermore, these edge supports do not always provide both firmness and comfort.
Mattresses comprising edge supports in accordance with the present invention, are advantageous in that they provide firmness, while maximizing comfort, and eliminate noise. Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.